Long Live
by pray4love
Summary: Entry for the Taylor Swift Insp. Challenge. Sirius tells us about his life and of the ones around him, and how he felt the fatefull night Lily and James Potter died and everything in his life fell apart.


**LONG LIVE**

_**By Pray4Love**_

**A/N: This is my entry for the Taylor Swift Inspired Challenge by RainThestral93 with the Song Long Live. I didn´t have a Beta and I hope there is not too many typos. Enjoy the story and I recommend having a few tissues at hand...**

Sirius Black here, there´s this author called Samantha that asked me to tell a story about my life so she could write it, so here it is… I warn you, my life wasn´t exactly happy in the end, but there was a time when I was happy… that time was at Hogwarts, with my best friends….

I remembered the day I first met Lily Evans on the train, I had just made a new friend, his name was James Potter and we went to a compartment were a redhead with green eyes sat, I could see that James already liked her. Then when a Snivellus came in and told Lily she´d better be in Slytherin, James told him Gryffindor was better, I just shuddered remembering my whole family had been in Slytherin.

At the welcoming feast after being sorted into Gryffindor, I met Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew; along with James we formed The Marauders. We lived for playing pranks, and Evans lived for yelling at James.

In third year we found out that Remus was a werewolf, so James and I decided to research every possible inch in the library to somehow help him live better through the pain of the transformation. We succeeded after many late nights in the restricted section, James stumbled across a book about animagi, and as I had read in another book that werewolves wouldn´t hurt animals we decided to become animagi.

It was difficult, very difficult, it turned out to be more difficult than expected, but we were far from giving up. The other problem had been Peter, we tried teaching him, but he was not very skilled in Transfiguration…but then in fifth year we all succeeded in successfully become animagi; James became a stag, Peter a rat and I became a black dog. Thus I had the idea for nicknames and after long consideration and many curse words from me (James idea was naming me Blacky, yeah, he received a week of rainbow colored hair…) and James (I just said we could always call him Rudolf the Reindeer, that gave me a red clowns nose for two weeks…), squeaks from Peter, and lectures from Remus (We wanted to call him Fluffy…), we became Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail.

The first time we stayed with Moony, we all came into the Dorm bleeding and scratched, but nonetheless we continued staying with him and, eventually, he didn´t hurt us that much in his wolf form.

In fifth year James was also made Captain of the quidditch team, he was so happy, he smiled the whole time, that is, until he asked out Evans again.

It hurt him so much when she denied him, sometimes when there was only me and James in the dorm, he cried out his heart for her… I told him he was a pussy for crying over a girl, he told me he wasn´t and he loved Lily, I told him to shut up and shove it up his ehem… I promised the author not to cuss anymore while telling the story… so, back to James, in sixth year, when Lily dated Amos Diggory, he made us, the Legendary Marauders, prank him ´till he broke up with Evans, and that´s what he did, you should have seen Evans, she was so furious, she nearly put me in one of those chairs the muggles have, the one with the two big wheels, but James was far worse of, he had to stay a week in the hospital wing, because apparently Evans hit him with a very nasty curse that made him trip over his own feet every step he took.

In Seventh year James was made Head Boy and Evans was made Head Girl, James worked hard to get Lily´s attention, on the 17th of March 1977 at exactly 4:37:22 PM (Yes, I looked at the time… and no It´s not weird.) Lily Evans said yes to James Potter, since then they became inseparable, even though they still sometimes fought, they always ended up snogging.

At the end of 7th Year, Dumbledore held a little party for all the people that would be finishing at Hogwarts, and I gave James the idea I heard from a girl I dated for a few weeks, so the Hogwarts population of 7th Years and the professors held a prom, that thing muggle schools do. I remember voting, along with Remus and Peter, for Lily and James to be the prom King and Queen, and they were, they looked so happy sharing a dance and smiling the whole time. That night we danced like we knew our lives would never be the same. We did our "Goodbye Prank" It was so funny to see McGonagall dressed as the evil queen of that muggle story… Snow White, and Professor Flitwick was dressed as a dwarf, Dumbledore was Father Christmas. We laughed so much, and that was the last time we would be laughing so much in a long time. It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age.

The Marauders along with Lily joined the Order of the Phoenix to fight Voldemort and his followers; every day was filled with death and sorrow. People's lives changed and some where consumed in sadness.

A year after Hogwarts James proposed to Lily. I dont know exactly what he did, but I hope I taught him well.

Then a few month later they married, I was James best man and really embarrassed him and Lily by singing the song that played at the night of the prom when they danced.

Then after nine month, little Prongs came along, they called him Harry James and I was made godfather, he was so little, he had James hair and Lily´s eyes.

But then everything went downfall, they were informed about the prophecy. Voldemort first went after Frank and Alice Longbottom, and their little Neville, Voldemort; the bastard tortured them so much.

They asked me to be their secret keeper, but I said Peter was the better choice, and the bastard sold them to Voldemort, when I arrived at their house in Godric´s Hollow, it was already to late, James laid on the stairs, eyes wide open but with a peaceful smile tugging at his lips, I fell down on my knees that day and cried, truly cried, my brother, my partner in crime, my best friend was taken from me, when I heard someone approaching, I whipped out my wand, but it was Hagrid, he was here to take Harry, Dumbledore´s Order´s, he said, I let him use my flying motorcycle, I said goodbye to Harry and prayed for the first time in my life that he would be safe, I prayed for ily and James, and for Remus, and then I went to find Peter. It was the last time I saw Lily and James Potter. And when they send me to Azkaban, I could only think about everything I had lost, The Marauders were no more.

But still in my mind I thought Long Live all the magic we made.

Long live all the walls we crashed through,

Long Live The Marauders,

Because one day we will be remembered, Long Live.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews? Opinions?**


End file.
